Angel in Darkness
by ScottishFever
Summary: Schuyler is stuck in the Darkness. The Force's think she's just run away. What happens if a discovered Nephlim Nest in Vermont is the key to her survial. Suck at summaries please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Angel in Darkness**

**I have decided to rewrite this story as it went by too fast. It will still be rated T but will have elements of dark themes such as kidnapping, and suggested rape. Before the chapter begins if I feel there is a part which might be upsetting to some viewers then I will put a warning however if you don't like then don't read. If you do have an issue with the story please PM me because I am more liker to deal with it as I don't tend to look at reviews. Thank you.**

Schuyler Van Alen woke up to the beep of her alarm clock. The Force's would still be asleep. Over the past few months she had been staying with the Force's she found it more depressing each day. She had been forbidden to communicate with Lawrence unless at a conclave meeting and Charles made it increasingly hard for her to speak to Oliver. She found getting up at 5am every morning to run with Beauty really helped. Beauty her dark coated blood hound was the only thing that kept her sane in the fifth avenue town house. It looked nice outside as the sun way rising over the city. She got dressed from her pyjamas and put on her Nike sports bra, black Nike training leggings and trainers. She slipped on a hoody and brushed her dark hair leaving it in a pony tail. She brushed her teeth before heading downstairs with Beauty; her leash in hand. She had breakfast first and fed Beauty before they went anywhere.

The run was pleasant and Beauty heeled all the way; after the two hours run she dropped Beauty off at the Town house. Apparently only Jack had gotten up and Schuyler knew why. He would say he had other arrangements like going to his sailing club on the Hudson River but only she knew the truth about where he would be.

Perry Street was part of the Meat district area in Manhattan. The apartment although not furnished was beautiful with cream walls and wooden floors. Jack and Schuyler continued these meetings. Jack was secretly the one person she trusted, loved and could be truly happy with. She arrived first as it was her turn to wait. In about thirty minutes he arrived. His blonde hair looked softer than usual but probably because it was still damp from the shower. He wore a blue button down shirt and dark wash jeans with white shoes. He had just discarded his jacket on the floor before he began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Licking her lips Schuyler joined him in pilling their clothes until they stood naked before one another and it wasn't until them did they embraced, arms wrapped around one another, lips together so close as if they could be one and their tongues danced with soft noises their music. Suddenly they fell to the floor not parting a centimetre to do so. Lids shielded both sets of green and blue eyes.

Hours seemed to pass and they knew they had to stop besides it would soon be visiting hours at the hospital and Schuyler always visited her mother on a Sunday. It was her Sunday tradition as while some attended Church or had Lunch with relatives; Schuyler went to visit her mother who had slept through almost nearly all of her life in a coma. Schuyler had never had a motherly presence in her life sure she had had Cordelia but she didn't even act like a Grandmother let alone a motherly figure. Then there was Trinity; she was completely different from Cordelia although there was that same bond between her and Schuyler that she shared with her Grandmother reserved yet pleasant enough company.

The hospital private wards on the very top floor were usually quiet on a Sunday Schuyler walked in with _The New York Times_ tucked under her arm. She walked in and sat in her usual spot; on the brown leather arm chair that had always been sitting next to Allegra's bedside. Schuyler read the notices from the newspaper mainly the wedding announcements and stories about old blue blood families to see if she got a reaction. After reading the entire paper and still no response not even a wiggle in her mother's toe Schuyler sighed and tossed the paper in the bin before kissing her mother's check.

She left the hospital feeling glum at the fact that her mother hadn't shown a response to her voice in a month. Schuyler sighed as she now had to return to the 5th avenue townhouse where she didn't belong to. Schuyler was sixteen years old she had been forbidden to see Oliver or Lawrence by Charles who barely spoke to her and if he did it was with distaste.

It was a long walk from Columbia Presbyterian hospital to the Force's home. However after spending cab fair to get to one side of Manhattan to the other she didn't have enough money to catch a bus. There were many short cuts through alleys in the Washington Heights area; the crime in the area was bad in the eighties but it hardly exists now. Sure there is the odd burglary, the occasional car theft and the drug raid once in a blue moon but this is New York.

Schuyler was walking down a string of allies when she suddenly realised she was lost so she decided to stop and played the images of where she had been back in her head only to hear heavy foot steps behind her. Before Schuyler could turn around she could felt a needle pierce her skim. This couldn't be the Croatian could it? No they would just sink their teeth in and be done. This was a human, a human who she could fight but she was beginning to feel drowsy. The drugs were taking affect of her red blood cells quickly and soon she went slump in a pair of strong arms.

**This story will only mention rape hence why I'm rating it T. It's going to be more on how Schuyler deals with the trauma then the actual abuse. I do want Schuyler to get pregnant but the question is how many children and how long is she stuck they're for? This isn't just a Mary Sue I do have a plan for this story and to all those that review i swill send small spoilers and a better summary for all those that do. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Angel in Darkness

I have decided to rewrite this story as it went by too fast. It will still be rated T but will have elements of dark themes such as kidnapping, and suggested rape. Before the chapter begins if I feel there is a part which might be upsetting to some viewers then I will put a warning however if you don't like then don't read. If you do have an issue with the story please PM me because I am more liker to deal with it as I don't tend to look at reviews. Thank you.

_**A/N: I want to thank the people that have viewed my story and I was wondering if you could maybe pop in a review to see what you think. Constructive critics are welcomed so longs the content is respectful. **_

Jack Force felt a sense of glee wash over him as he left the Perry Street apartment. Once he arrived home he immediately heard his twin's constant screeching and clicked his tongue with distaste.

"Jack!" Mimi wailed.

"I'm just home" Jack shouted back walking into the house he saw his father sitting in his dark blue robe.

"Where were you?" Charles asked.

"I was out for some fresh air and then went to the repository to do some research on an essay for class," Jack lied smoothly.

"Jack," Mimi marched in her heels clicking against the hard wooden floor. "Let's go to the Block."

"At this hour Madeline you haven't even had dinner," Charles said sternly.

"Not tonight Mimi I've got to do an essay for class that I want done and out of the way with," Jack made a pretend moan trying to persuade his sister to leave him be.

"But Jack it's the Block and a Sunday!" Mimi whined flipping her blonde hair.

"Mimi leave your brother be; if he doesn't want to accompany you due to school work then fair enough perhaps next weekend," Charles interjected.

"But..." Mimi was about to interject but Jack simply kissed her on the check.

"Good night," Jack murmured and used the Velox to get upstairs quick enough.

In Jack's room which had become his sanctuary of late he decided to type up a report which had just received to him and his classmates by his boring teacher on Friday. Since Jack always did his homework well in advanced, he decided to get it done and under the rug so it was one less thing for him to do. It was for his English and ethics class one of the classes he had with Schuyler. Jack sat and pictured Schuyler. Her dark raven hair with sparkling blue eyes and plump lips. Schuyler was his everything; everything that Mimi was not. There was a point where Jack would have once said that he and probably even Schuyler felt guilty with the whole affair but not know. You see Jack knew about Mimi's own love affair with Kingsley Martin but then again he didn't know whether love was the right word. He knew they were having sex like Schuyler and he but he did not know whether they loved each other or wanted to spend eternity with one another. A knock on his door drew his attention to the present.

"Come in," he called his voice thick.

"Jack it's time to come down for dinner," Trinity said after opening the door. "Just because Mimi has decided to go gallivanting off does not excuse you from missing dinner with the family."

"Yes mother," Jack sighed heavily. He followed Trinity down the stairs and into the lavish dining room that could sit twelve people. Charles sat at the head of the table as always and Trinity sat to his left. I then sat two seats from his right. The dull quiet staff placed the chief's starter in front of everyone seated. Mimi decided to skip dinner and Schuyler hadn't return.

"Jack have you seen Schuyler today?" trinity asked.

"It's a Sunday so I know she would be visiting her mother and I think I saw her running this morning whilst I was out but she was too far away too be sure," Jack replied smoothly.

"The hospital visiting hours were over hours ago," Charles spoke dully clearly sounding uninterested. "Doris." The eldest of the staff that worked in the Force's townhouse was Doris Marley a woman of sixty two who had been with the family since Jack could remember she only did the basic chores such as groceries and running other errands since her old age had made her jumpy and skittish. "Phone the Columbus hospital asks to speak to a member of staff in the Private wing on the top floor then ask that they send Schuyler Van Alen home immediately.

"Yes Sir," the pale wrinkled woman from Queens answered softly before skittering out into the lobby probably to make the phone call. Dinner started however as if no one was missing until Doris came quietly back in.

"Mr Force I spoke with Dr Hazard myself and she assures me that Miss Schuyler left shortly before visiting hours were over," the old woman stuttered and my heart leapt but Charles just frowned.

"Phone the Hazard Perry residence and ask for the one named Oliver it's likely she has disobeyed me and has been seeing him," Charles spat.

"Yes Sir," and with that Doris left again to the lobby only a few minutes later Doris returned with her head down. "Mr Oliver says he hasn't seen Schuyler at all today he got a text message from her last night and he saw her briefly yesterday in the morning."

"Then she must be with Lawrence phone the Van Alen residence," Charles patience was thinning. Doris ran out again. Charles began tapping the edge of his fork against the wooden table whilst Trinity chewed slowly in announce. Trinity was one who never spoke to Schuyler she felt it best to let the girl do as she please and leave Charles to deal with her however Trinity was not amused with Schuyler causing so much disruption to what is suppose to be a family dinner. Doris once again returned to the room her face paler.

"Mr Force Mr Van Alen assures that he has not seen Schuyler as per you're request and asks to speak with you immediately he sounds very cross," the old woman babbled out. Charles stood abruptly causing the chair to shriek against the floor as it slid back and he marched out of the room his feet stomping against the flooring. His muffled voice could be heard as he spoke loudly and clearly agitated however Jack didn't concentrate on that instead he pulled out his mobile and dialled Schuyler's number. The phone continued to ring over and over which spiked his frustration and worry. The phone's constant ringing came to a halt and just when Jack thought Schuyler had answered the annoying female voice of the answering machine came on. Jack tried over and over as Charles came through and spoke to Trinity whose face masked concern but Jack ignored them. Then Lawrence came; his old face furious and eyes sharp.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"We don't know we cannot get a hold of her," Charles spoke his voice full of acid.

"Have you called her conduit?"

"Yes yes," Charles waved him off. "Of course the first thing I suspected was that she had disobeyed me.

"What about her cell phone?" Charles raved.

"Jack continues to try but it just goes to the answering machine," Trinity spoke calmly.

"God damn it I want her found," Lawrence yelled.

"She's probably at some night club," Charles spat.

"It's a Sunday," Lawrence speaks agitated. "She walks her dog, she visits her mother, she returns home finishes her homework before dinner then spends a few hours reading, drawing or watching a movie before she puts herself to bed this is her routine."

"Well why don't we just wait until she gets home and then you can tell her to do as she is told," Charles yelled and by this time all the staff and evacuated to the kitchen.

"You were supposed to protect her," Lawrence spat.

"I gave no such promise nor did I utter such a suggestion," Charles retorted.

"I thought when you adopted her it was because she was you're solace to what past between you and Allegra. That this was you're way of making things right. This was you're way of staying part of the committee without being directly involved," Lawrence ranted on. "She is Dimidium Cognatus; Gabrielle's daughter-"

"I know very well who and what she is," Charles spat.

"The Silver bloods have probably attack her or even their off spring. You may not believe they have returned but there must be one out there who is doing Lucifer's work and they will hunt her down to ensure that the prophecy does not come true."

**Thanks to the 35 views. I would like some reviews so you can tell me what you think I could work better on. I will continue to update this story with or without them but if I do get reviews then it means I can work on some of the things I am not good at. A big thanks to all those that have read this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Angel in Darkness

I have decided to rewrite this story as it went by too fast. It will still be rated T but will have elements of dark themes such as kidnapping, and suggested rape. Before the chapter begins if I feel there is a part which might be upsetting to some viewers then I will put a warning however if you don't like then don't read. If you do have an issue with the story please PM me because I am more liker to deal with it as I don't tend to look at reviews. Thank you.

_A/N: I want to thank the people that have viewed my story and I was wondering if you could maybe pop in a review to see what you think. Constructive critics are welcomed so longs the content is respectful. _

Schuyler van Alen awoke to the slow movements of single drops of water dripping from a leaking tap onto her head. She didn't know where she was; looking from side to side she reckoned she was in a basement, however it was hard to tell as her limbs were stiff and it took her a few precious seconds to realise that she was chained up like an animal in a meat cellar. Her heartbeat began to race as she was putting the pieces of the puzzle together; she had just been kidnapped, she did not know who or (more importantly) what these people were.

Struggling against the strong links of the chains that had her bond she knew just how weak she was with the drugs in her system. Her body felt light weight as if she hadn't eaten in days. Her vision was dazed as she felt light headed.

"She's awake," Schuyler heard a faint whisper which sounded like it came from a scared little school girl. When Schuyler turned her head in a painful twist to see where the voice had came from and to see who else was in the room she found four teenage girls huddled in the corner so tight it was if they were made of one body with four heads.

"Please untie me," Schuyler murmured her voice sounding raspy as she yearned for a sip of water to quench her thirst.

"We can't do that," a gasp from the four girl's direction called Schuyler saw her dark skin which was bruised and cut along with her matted dark brown hair which could have easily been mistaken for black. "They'll just beat us.

"it's best if you do as you are told during the introduction," another tall slim girl spoke she was the one who least clung to the rest of her group and was probably only that close for warmth in this cold cellar. Her legs her tanned as she wore a corset and silk panties only and her blonde hair was done up fancy. Bile raised in the back of Schuyler's throat as she was beginning to understand what type of place this was.

"What introduction?" Schuyler asked as she was frustrated and agitated by how the blonde girl seemed so uncaring and for the rest of the girl's who would not come to her aid. When she heard the screech from the hinges as the metal door opened two men walked in.

"The newbie's up already," a gruff voice spoke and sounded like this man had authority.

"She looks like a fighter," another male voice which sounded so much like a hiss from a snake.

"The boss will have her tamed like the rest of these bitches," the gruff one actually spat out saliva towards the girls before both men scooped Schuyler up by my upper arms.

Schuyler was dragged out of the cell and since her arms were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied together which were being dragged along the cement floor it was humiliating and worrying as these two men had no intentions on being gentle with her. Schuyler of course tried with all her might using every able muscle to fight these two goons. However it became very clear that whatever drug these men had used on her had worked and probably any Red blood girl would be unconscious when they made this journey to wherever she was being taken. It was as if her Blue Blood cells didn't exist.

Her captures dragged her roughly into a dull lit room. She saw a man sitting in a smooth brown leather chair the type you see in hotel venues where they host entertainment for their guests. He held a brandy glass in on hand whilst the other was stroking a girl's bare back that was straddling his lap and sucking on his neck. He looked young his fashion sense with the sharp suits and polished shoes reminded her of Charles Force.

"New girl?" The man asked.

"Yes Sir," the gruff one spoke.

"Strip her down," he ordered. The one of the men let go of Schuyler's arms and stood in front of her it was the snake one and looking at him Schuyler saw the resemblance of a snake with his thin mouth and hazel round eyes with big dark pupils. The gruff voiced one now held onto both Schuyler's arms keeping her in place as the other one took off her clothes. As each layer of clothing came off Schuyler felt her humiliation reach its peek. When they were down to just her panties and bra she thought that would be the end of it how wrong she was and her kidnapper's continues to take off her bra but Schuyler struggled even more than before; she screamed, she tried to kick and get out of the gruff bulky man's grasp. It was only until she felt her face be forced sideways and her cheek stung did she realise that the boss had actually moved the lap girl off of him and he had strode onto the stage to slap her. Grasping her chin to force her to look into his eyes Schuyler tried to show no signs of fear.

"Send her to my chambers," he spoke. "If she survives the night then she can be one of the whore's for the red Bloods. She'll make a good amount of profit and we need a new one but first take her to the Doc for inspection."

"Yes sir," the two men spoke in union and again Schuyler was dragged out the room and down another corridor but this time naked. She didn't know where she was or if she was in Hell itself but one thing she did know was that these men were not human but they were not Silver Blood's either.

**A/M: Please tell me what you think I'll have a link on my character's casts for this story up on my profile soon. I will also have poll because I need to know which baby names all my readers for all my stories like. Big thanks to all that have read the previous chapters and thank you for reading this one. The Next chapter will be on Charles hiring Ventors to find Schuyler and speaking with Lawrence and Jack about her. **


	4. Chapter 4

Angel in Darkness

I have decided to rewrite this story as it went by too fast. It will still be rated T but will have elements of dark themes such as kidnapping, and suggested rape. Before the chapter begins if I feel there is a part which might be upsetting to some viewers then I will put a warning however if you don't like then don't read. If you do have an issue with the story please PM me because I am more liker to deal with it as I don't tend to look at reviews. Thank you.

_A/N: I want to thank the people that have viewed my story and I was wondering if you could maybe pop in a review to see what you think. Constructive critics are welcomed so longs the content is respectful. _

Charles Force had once refused to return to these halls but under recent circumstances he had no choice. It had been three days and Schuyler was nowhere to be found. Her mobile phone rang but no one answered. None of her friends and when he meant friends he meant the Hazard Perry boy and Bliss Llewellyn but they had heard nothing from her. Her dog a pure breed blood hound had howled all night. Arriving at the conclave's new office's where Lawrence sat smoking a cigar.

"Any news?" he asked.

"No," Charles said gruffly.

"Do the humans know anything?" Lawrence asked solemnly.

"No," Charles spoke sitting down. "The school has been taken care of as far as anyone is concerned she is away visiting family in Europe."

"Very well," Lawrence spoke.

"I want the Ventors to search for her," Charles said.

"I'll send Kingsley martin and his team minus Azrael," Lawrence said drawing out the smoke.

"Madeleine may be able to find her more-"

"As I remember correctly you're daughter has always had a grudge against Schuyler," Lawrence frowned.

Charles just sat there like a school boy being lectured by the Head Master. Charles had always been this way to him. They had never saw eye to eye. Returning home with boy children at school who had been told to keep their mouths shut.

"This is family business," Charles said. "You do not tell anyone even you're friends." Charles spoke to the twins before he left. Mimi had a smug expression on her face; Jack looked as if his heart had been shattered into tiny pieces and that's when it dawned on him: Jack.

Charles knew about the two of them to some degree. He saw that there was an attraction between the two; he always caught the brief sly glances that were made to look as if they were just nothing.

Charles walked up the grand stair case of his home where he found himself in the entrance of Schuyler's bedroom. The bed was slightly rumpled as the maid had been forbidden to enter but Schuyler had made it to the best of her ability. The dressing table had some jewellery, a pencil case, a notepad and bottle of nail polish resting on its surface. The stool was neatly tucked in. The vintage wardrobe was shut and in the corner the Bloodhound gazed up at him as she rested in her bed. Beauty he believed was her name. Sitting on Schuyler's bed the dog stood up and walked over to Charles. The dog huffed at him. Surly Schuyler was alright; she probably had decided to run away. She never did like it here but with Lawrence breathing down his neck we wouldn't voice his opinions.

A few days passed and then it became weeks the Ventors were unsuccessful in their search for Schuyler. Charles began to resent going by the bedroom door that once belonged to Schuyler.

Jack was sitting looking at his phone he constantly was waiting for a text from Schuyler to let him know that she was okay. Jack was unsure what had happened to Schuyler however over the past few weeks he constantly reminded Charles that she was still out there and that for all they knew she could be in Lucifer's clutches. Charles was sitting in the lounge looking at the flames in the fire. No one knew what he was thinking.

"Doris," Charles called.

"Yes Sir," Doris come scattering in.

"I want all of Schuyler's things packed away and put down into the basement," Charles spoke bluntly making Jack look up.

"Father you can't she could come home any day, the Ventors could find her," Jack spoke.

"If she was kidnapped then she would be dead by now," Charles spat. "Is she dead Jack?" Jack looked down.

"No," Jack replied. "She is not." Charles knew Jack would feel it if Schuyler was dead, Charles knew how the two had been meeting's full of lust and betrayal on Jack's part.

"Then she has run away and she will not return," Charles spoke. The next time Charles walked by that bedroom door it would be an empty room for guests.

Please tell me what you think I'll have a link on my character's casts for this story up on my profile soon. I will also have poll because I need to know which baby names all my readers for all my stories like. Big thanks to all that have read the previous chapters and thank you for reading this one. The next chapter will be Schuyler and Lawrence a few years later. Schuyler will have a child but I would like to know what gender and a name or if she has more than one.

Big thanks to the 148 views but please review. I would also like to thank the person that is following me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel in Darkness**

**I have decided to rewrite this story as it went by too fast. It will still be rated T but will have elements of dark themes such as kidnapping, and suggested rape. Before the chapter begins if I feel there is a part which might be upsetting to some viewers then I will put a warning however if you don't like then don't read. If you do have an issue with the story please PM me because I am more liker to deal with it as I don't tend to look at reviews. Thank you.**

**_A/N: I want to thank the people that have viewed my story and I was wondering if you could maybe pop in a review to see what you think. Constructive critics are welcomed so longs the content is respectful. _**

**Lawrence POV**

It had been three years since I last saw my beloved Granddaughter, she would be nineteen today. I had a picture on my desk of her smiling. Ventor's had searched high and low for her but had found nothing. The Committee had all but forgotten her and their ignorance had failed them to see the big picture. Schuyler was the key to return to paradise without her we would be lost. Lawrence recalled how beautiful his Granddaughter was with her long lack hair and blue eyes and frowned when he learned of how she lived with tthe Force's it was if she were invisible to them well all except Jack but his attentions were not good since he was meant to bond with Azrael.

"Regis," Kingsley Martin spoke; he had become one of Lawrence's most trusted advisors and was one of the few who actually looked for Schuyler. "Fraser Peterson who lives in Vermont has been in contact."

"Peterson, ah yes him and his bond mate, live up there. He's on the force isn't he?"Lawrence lit a cigar exhaling the smoke into his lungs.

"Yes Sir he said that there is a case in Montpelier we may find interesting," Kingsley murmured sitting downwith a serious expression on his face, which was rare for Kingsley who liked to take life with a pinch of salt and humor. "He believes there is a Nephilims nest there. The humans are investigating it as a sex trafficking case since Red bloods do go their but there has been evidence because they have seen some of the women with babies, some may have been born from the humans others may be Lucifer's children."

"Gather as many we can we leave immediately," Lawrence declared standing up upset and frustrated that children of Lucifer had been born into this world..

When the committee who were distrubed by such a mission arrived at what looked to be an abandon block of apartments beside a bar they wore white and had they're swords at the ready. Music could be heard playing inside and some female screams as they were most likely being raped.

"Wipe the humans mind cleans; kill any Nephilims and anyone carrying a Nephilims do not kill the women that have not been corrupted," Lawrence declared.

Men and Women in the service of the ventors rushed into the building some crying out the battle cry and that is when the screams of murder and blood began.

Waking in my sword drawn I saw many women with more children. Some of the women were naked and clinging to their children.

"Regs the children..." Jack Force asked.

"Kill them," Lawrence spoke solemnly as they srode into the building and the Force boy went fighting a male guard. It was then that the older Nephilim males came out keen to fight for their lives.

Lawrence ended up battling a young man with dark hair; the smirk was the same as Lucifer's himself. Howeverit was in a split second that he saw her with children huddled around her: "Schuyler," he breathed and a stabbing pain dug into his side a the Nephilim blade struck him with it's poison. He witnessed Jack Force grab her and led them out to safety it was then that Lawrence realised he had sentenced her and her children to the're deaths.

As he collapsed to the floor the battle raged on with screams echoing against the walls.

"Regis," Lawrence saw Kingsley Martin kneeling down beside him. "Regis it is done."

"I saw Schuyler," he gasped before his eyes closed forever. "Kingsley protect her she is with..."

**Schuyler's POV**

Schuyler was lying on her back and a red blood was on top of her; oh what she would give to kill him, to run and leave this place but she had children now and she needed to think of their lives. Schuyler was only nineteen but in those short three years she had Leah who was three, twins Ryan and Abby who were two and she had recently just given birth to another girl Keidra. It all started that one night when Klaus had her taken to his chambers where he raped and beat her. It was shortly after that she learned she was pregnant. Schuyler felt disgusted that she was carrying his child however once she gave birth to Leah she became a common whore for the red bloods however they didn't give the girl's protection because if girl's were born they would replace they're mother's once they became to old and the boys could serve for some men's fantasies or learn the business. Her children were being watched along with others Schuyler would say to her self it was to make sure that her young children didn't see her like this but she knew it was because if she caused any problems they would be killed. They had already killed one.

This was her third client for the night; he was a fat man that was balding; his sweaty palms grasped her wrists and he breathed all over her his breath smelling of alcohol and weed. After a few minutes Schuyler heard screaming and the man quickly got off of her. The guard who was watching the children in the back room came through and looked between her and the client. The guard went out the door to see what was all the commotion outside whilst the client got dressed. This gave Schuyler a chance to briskly put on her gown and go to her children. Schuyler heading into the back room put on something more comfortable like the sweats which she normally slept in. Scooping up keidra from the old drawer which was used in replace of a crib she held her youngest child tight to her chest.

"Ryan, Abby hold Leah's hand," Schuyler murmured looking down at her three older children despite they were all just out of diapers except the little one in her arms.

"Momma what's happening?" Leah asked.

"I don't know Sweet heart," Schuyler tried to comfort her daughter. "But we must be quiet." Whatever was happening the screaming was getting louder and therefore closer so Schuyler ushered her children and herself into the bathroom which was the same size as a closet and consisted of a toilet, a sink and a shower head with a drain in the floor.

"Don't make a sound," Schuyler whispered to her children.

Peering through the key hole she saw a pregnant woman come running in but she was a special woman. Those that were special had a tattoo on their stomach and were well looked after they normally got the best care and medical treatment and did not have t work however there had been rumors that those women who were special died in childbirth. Henrik at first thought she was one of the special when Schuyler conceived Leah she was kept upstairs for the first eight months then she was sent back downstairs whilst Henrik was in a fit of rage.

The girl was gasping for air; she was afraid then Schuyler gazed at the sight before her as a man came forward wearing white; it looked to be a Ventors uniform. The man had is sword glazed and he slashed the woman's belly causing the pregnant woman to give a blood curling scream which echoed the halls but were soon cut short. The sounds outside began to make Keidra stir but Schuyler held her head close so her cries would not be heard but it was too late the Ventor had already swung back the door making Schuyler jerk back so she was standing in front of her three little ones whose backs were against the wall. Schuyler peered at the Ventor at his army cut blonde hair and green eyes which she immediately recognized.

"Jack," Schuyler murmured as if she were dreaming.

"Schuyler?" Jack dropped his sword to the ground and he gazed upon her with love and devotion but in a second his eyes looked at her children and Schuyler grew afraid that her children's fate would be the same as the baby in that woman's belly.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think and review. Thank you to all those that have viewed this story.**


End file.
